Jellal Fernandes vs. Jura Neekis
|image = |arc =X791 arc |place =Crocus |result =Jura Neekis is victorious. |side1 = *Jellal Fernandes |side2 = *Jura Neekis |forces1 = *Magic Staves *Heavenly Body Magic |forces2 = *Earth Magic |casual1 =Mystogan is slightly injured. |casual2 =Jura is uninjured. }} Jellal Fernandes vs. Jura Neekis is a fight between Crime Sorcière's Jellal Fernandes, disguised as Mystogan, and Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis. Prologue Among the 8 participating teams for the Grand Magic Games/X791 of X791, one is Team Fairy Tail B. However, one the team's members, disguised as Mystogan, is Crime Sorcière's Jellal Fernandes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 5-6 Erza Scarlet asks Jellal how he secured a spot in the B Team, with the reply being that the master allowed him to come since he and the real Mystogan are almost the same. Though Mavis realizes that Jellal isn't actually a member of the guild, she allows him to participate as if he were, since his heart is similar that of a Fairy Tail Mage and Makarov tells her that he is quite strong, having once been among the Ten Wizard Saints.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 9-11 Once Hidden comes to an end, the battle portion of the first day begins. After the first three battles take place, the last battle of the first day is announced. The two participants for the final battle are chosen by the organizers to be between Team Fairy Tail B's Jellal Fernandes, disguised as Mystogan, and Jura Neekis of Team Lamia Scale. The two Wizard Saint level Mages then meet in the center of the stadium, each promising to win for their guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 16-20 Meanwhile, outside the Domus Flau, Ultear Milkovich and Meredy watch the fight through one of Ultear's orbs and worry about Jellal exposing his identity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 4 Battle Jellal makes the first move as he runs toward Jura, ready to attack him with his five Magic Staves. However, Jura calmly waits for the precise moment to attack, and then does so using two of his fingers to create multiple pillars from the ground, stopping Jellal in his tracks, but Jellal quickly evades all of Jura continuous attacks by jumping from one pillar to the other until he manage to escape the barrage of attacks. Jellal then throws his five Magic Staves around Jura, setting them up for a spell and then casts Sacred Song. Jura comes out unharmed and attacks Jellal with a giant rock fist, which is reflected back with Jellal's Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water. However, Jura manipulates his spell once again, turning the attack back on Jellal and hitting him. As Jellal is sent flying back, the announcers admire Jura's strength and say that the title of a Wizard Saint isn't just for show. Jellal soon realizes that Jura isn't an opponent he can beat with the current Magic he is using.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 5-10 Jellal starts using his Heavenly Body Magic and gains the upper hand as his speed increases with the use of Meteor. Jellal heads towards Jura with incredible speed. Jura tries to block his incoming attack with Iron Rock Wall, but it is found useless as Jellal swerves around it and manages to hit Jura. However, Jura counter attacks by sending the rocks from his previous spell towards Jellal's direction; Jellal dodges most of them but is hit by the last one, but announces that he completed it just in time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 11-13 Jura looks up to the sky and sees a Magical array of stars, and Jellal says that he will be judged by the seven stars and attacks Jura with Grand Chariot. Jura defends himself with Rock Mountain and the clash of the two spells are strong enough to reach the audience. Jura catches on and understands who he is really fighting, though he keeps it to himself. Being pushed this far, Jellal disregards his disguise, and begins to cast True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema, which will immediately expose him. The clouds begin circling around and a cyclone begins to form over the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 14-17 As Jellal is about to finish casting the spell, he feels his mouth burning and starts screaming. Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and the rest of the viewers begin to question Jellal's weird behavior. A Sensory Link has appeared in Jellal's wrist, connecting him with Meredy, who Ultear is using to stop Jellal from revealing his identity. Ultear force-feeds Meredy hot peppers and tickles her, which Jellal feels on the arena, and pleads for the tickling to stop, but the connection shortly causes him to fall down in defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 18 Aftermath Jura gets the victory for the battle, and Team Fairy Tail B loses. The crowd boos Fairy Tail once again, and Jura is confused about his victory though Ooba Babasaama is happy that he won. Most of Fairy Tail is discouraged about their chances at winning the competition, even Mavis, since both Team Fairy Tail A and B are in the last two places. Jellal then walks back to his team in shame.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 19-20 References Navigation Category:Fights